The Life Alchemist
by FlameSerment
Summary: After 12 years of studying alchemy out west, Edward Elric finally settles back home in Resembool. But not long after, Roy Mustang requests that Edward goes to Central City to meet a young State Alchemist who is not unlike him. Edward is reluctant to go, but Mustang convinces him to meet the new prodigy by telling him that the "Life Alchemist" had preformed a Human Transmutation.
1. Chapter 1: Commence

Edward walked through the door to his house. It had been 12 years since he and his brother, Alphonse, decided to part ways in order to study different forms of alchemy.

He searched around his house, looking for Alphonse. "Damn, I thought Al would have been back from Xing…I still have to show him how much taller I've gotten… oh, well."

_It's just good to be back, _Edward thought, and quickly fell asleep on his couch. But, as quickly as he fell asleep, he woke up. "DAMMIT!" he screamed. "I haven't even said hi to Winry yet! Fuck, what kind of husband am I? Crap, she's gonna be SO pissed…"

And he was right. "Oh, come on Edward!" Winry angrily said as Edward tried to apologize to her once he got to her doorstep. "Edward Elric… will you ever realize that I'm concerned about you?" She leaned over to hug him. "You could have called, at the very least!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Just get your stupid ass inside! Grandma's making stew."

"Oh, that old hag is still alive?"

"ED!"

As the family began to eat their stew, Edward asked, "Hey… in the past 12 years, has Al visited? I've tried calling him this whole time, but he never answered…"

"No," Pinako replied.

"That's really strange for Alphonse," said Winry. "I hope he's alright…"

"Aw, hell!" Edward exclaimed. "Knowing him, he should be just fine. It _was_ once in a blue moon that I beat him in a sparring match!"

As night time arrived, Edward had Winry take a quick look at his automail leg. "Wow, Ed… you actually didn't break it!"

"Winry, I'm not _that_ stupid. Have a little more trust and faith in your husband. In fact," he said slyly, staring at the bed, "You can test that trust tonight."

"Hahaha, no. That's not happening anytime soon, Ed. Besides, I don't think-" Winry was interrupted by knocking on the door.

It was Roy Mustang. "Fullmetal… I thought you'd be here. I had been asked- holy shit, wait a second, have you gotten taller?"

Edward outraged, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT YOU STUPID BASTARD! IT'S BEEN 12 DARN YEARS OF COURSE I GOT A BIT TALLER!"

Mustang snickered. "Heh, I couldn't help teasing you! Anyway, it was requested that I bring you to central. As we began recruiting new state alchemists, we found an exceptional prodigy. I think this kid has the ability to match up to you or me when it comes to alchemy! Well, I mean, if you could still _use_ alchemy…"

Edward began to pick at his ear. "Yeah, so what does this have to do with me?"

Roy smiled. "We want you to meet this young alchemist. Judging by how close your skill levels are, I think you'd get along just fine. Alphonse met the kid the other day. They really got along well."

"Wait!" Edward said, shocked. "Al is there? I'm definitely going!"

"Good," Mustang said. "Just get to Central as soon as possible." He turned around to leave, but lashed back around, as if he forgot something. "And one more thing, Fullmetal," his voice had become serious and sharp, "You'll probably relate to this alchemist. The kid has performed a human transmutation."


	2. Chapter 2: The Price to See Truth

Edward stepped down from his train into a dark, nighttime Central City. Throughout his entire, silent train ride, only one thought burned through his head: _Human transmutation_. What would he do? What would he say? The prodigy alchemist had done the unthinkable, just as he himself had done so many years ago.

As he walked through the barren streets, he thought, _How desperate could this fool of an alchemist be to commit this terrible a sin?_ He took a quick glance at his State Alchemist pocket watch. _1:30 AM_, it read. "It's way too early for me to meet up with Mustang," Edward whispered to himself, "so what should I do to pass the time?"

He fiddled with his fingers for a few moments, and decided to go to the Central Command Headquarters anyway, to see if he could find some type of lodging. When he reached the top of the steps to the front door, he remembered the day he took the State Alchemist exam. "Heh, those times were damn good…" he said to himself.

Remembering the old days, he clapped his hands together as if he was using alchemy, and pushed open the door. "Oh, memories!" he said.

To Edward's surprise, Central Headquarters was actually pretty lively. A woman, whom Edward could still recognize as Riza Hawkeye, greeted him. "Edward! It's been years since I've last seen you."

"Yeah," Edward said, "It really has been long. Twelve years now… time sure does fly. It's really great to see all of you guys again. Anyways… is Colonel Mustang still here?"

"Colonel?" Hawkeye said in surprise, "Ha, Mustang was promoted to Brigadier General about ten years ago. Anyway, he should be in his office; it's the same room as it was when you initially became a State Alchemist. He did say that he wanted to see you."

"Okay. Thanks Lieutenant Hawkeye. I guess I'll be on my way. It really was nice to see you again."

Edward climbed up to Mustangs office, anxious to meet the new prodigy alchemist. _I really hope that he's shorter that me_… he thought to himself. _Yeah, that'd be fucking great._

He opened the door to Mustang's office. "BROTHER!" Edward heard before being given the biggest bear hug he ever received. "Brother, how are you!?"

"Damn, Al, I was just about to ask _you _that." Edward said, smiling.

"Oh look, it's an Elric family reunion." Mustang said. "But I have to say, it's a bit _small_, don't you think, Fullmetal?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU SCUMBAG!" Just then he noticed a small girl in the corner of the room, looking up at him. She looked back down and proceeded to read a book. "So who's that?"

"Are you stupid?" Mustang questioned. "That's the new State Alchemist!"

"Oh, really? I don't remember you telling me that the new prodigy was a girl…"

"And I don't remember saying that she was a boy. Anyway, this is Rei, an alchemist from Xing."

Edward stared at Rei. "So… you're a Xingese alchemist? Strange… so you never studied alkahestry?"

"Yes, she has." Mustang said. "What makes her so suited for being a State Alchemist comes from four factors. Number one: Her knowledge in both forms of alchemy. Number two: Her ability to use both alchemy _and_ alkahestry. Number three: Her pure talent and skill in using both forms of alchemy. And number four-"

"Wait," interrupted Edward, "I think I can answer this one. Number four: Her ability to use alchemy without the need of a transmutation circle, due to her seeing Truth by attempting to perform a human transmutation. Am I correct?"

Mustang nodded. As did Rei.

Edward marched over to Rei. "Why the hell did you do it? Why would you commit that sin?"

Rei didn't answer. In fact, she didn't even look up.

"Answer me, dammit! What in the hell made you do it?"

Finally, Rei looked up from her book. "Why should I tell you? You haven't any business of knowing, anyway."

Edward had had enough. He raised his arm and slapped Rei across her face. "DAMMIT! Jeez, if it makes you feel any better, I did it, too. I… I tried to resurrect my mother." He pulled up his left pant leg, revealing the metallic automail replacing his limb. Rei's eyes widened. "This is the result of me ignoring the ban on human transmutation. Now make it even. Tell me what you did."

Rei hesitated to answer, but she managed to quietly say in a near monotone voice, "It was for my mother and father. My home was raided by a gang of bandits. They kidnapped my younger brother and killed my parents. The only reason I'm here was because I was a coward. I hid from the bandits instead of fighting them off with my alchemy. I became a State Alchemist to recover my brother and identify who those bandits were." Rei shook her head, "I thought that with my knowledge of both alchemy and alkahestry, I'd be able resurrect my parents. But… I failed."

Edward grabbed her shoulders, shocked. "But… in order to see Truth, you must have given up something! Your body is intact, your vision and hearing seem fine, and you're not coughing up blood every five seconds… so what did you give to see the Truth?"

Rei smirked just a bit. Edward was alarmed at this; that little curve of her lips seemed almost demonic. "You asked what I had given up?" she said, "I lost and gained on the day I failed to resurrect my parents. I gained a type of alchemy that I call 'Life Alchemy'. I am able to trade my lifespan to create whatever material I require. The only problem is that now, I can _only _use Life Alchemy, so every time I actually use alchemy, a bit of my life is chipped away. And it's truly obvious that Truth only wants to toy with my life. The fee for me to see Truth… I paid that fee by surrendering half of my lifespan."


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeance

_Author's note: _

_Ok, to the very few people who actually read this-_

_I am SO SORRY that this took so long. I'm going to be totally honest here- the only reason that this wasn't posted earlier was because I was lazy. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again (haha, we all know that it probably will happen again).But I'll try to prevent this from happening again. I'm sorry._

* * *

Edward's eyes widened. Alphonse gasped. Even Mustang stood up in shock. "H-how could… how is it possible… just, _why_?!" Edward stammered. "Why would you even _think_ about performing alchemy while using your _life_ as a medium?"

"I just… I just thought that it would increase the chance that they would be resurrected." Rei said quietly. "I just thought that I would be able to transform my lifespan into theirs…"

"Oh yeah, well it looks like that didn't work for you." Edward said sternly. "So you failed a human transmutation and lost half of your life."

"And not only that," interrupted Mustang, "Every time you use alchemy, your lifespan is shortened. Not to mention that you are now a State Alchemist, a job that requires you to use alchemy regularly!"

Rei stared at them. "No matter what I do, and no matter what I say, it will never change that fact that I performed the ultimate taboo. You can scold me all you want, but it won't affect what happened in the past."

Edward, Alphonse, and Roy stared right back at Rei. "How the hell," Mustang started, "are you supposed to complete your duties as a military officer if your alchemy kills you in the process?"

Rei sneered a bit. "I could always resort to my fighting skills. When I lived in Xing, I was trained to be one of Emperor Ling Yao's personal guards, so if I'm attacked for any reason, I should be fine."

"You know Ling?" asked Alphonse.

"Of course I do," Rei replied. "Why?"

Alphonse began to feel just a bit nostalgic, "My brother and I met Ling a while ago. We're good friends of his. Wow, now that I think about it, we met him a _really_ long time ago. I wonder how he's doing now."

"Not well. In fact, the entire country of Xing isn't well. We've had several threats and attacks from Amestrians. Right now, the emperor is on the run. And that's why I'm here."

Edward placed his palm on his forehead. "I guess these people are responsible for both your parents' deaths and the kidnapping of your brother. But you say they're Amestrians… if I'm correct, this country is an ally and a friend to Xing. Why would anyone from Amestris straight up attack an ally? Al, does this have anything to do with you? You were in Xing for a while."

"No!" Alphonse exclaimed, "Why would I try to spark a war between two countries? That's insane!

Mustang took a good look at Rei. "It's possible that the attackers are terrorists of some sort. A lot of people don't exactly like having to rely on another country for resources and such. I honestly think that they're full of bullshit." He looked out of the window in his office to the night sky. "Rei, I'm assuming that you became a dog of the military in order to seek out the people who killed your parents, am I correct?"

Rei stood up from the chair and said, "Sorry, Brigadier General Mustang, but you're only partially correct. Yes, I did join the military to find the men who killed my parents and abducted my brother, but not only that. I plan to find them, and kill them. I'll do whatever it takes to avenge my mother and father. And I plan to protect the people of Xing. At this point, it doesn't matter if I'm killed in the process; it only matters if I succeed."


	4. Chapter 3 (part 2): Deal

_Author's note:_

_ALRIGHT PEOPLE. LISTEN UP! (Or… read up, I guess…)_

_I have decided that this is sort of getting difficult to write. So, chapters will be posted monthly. So, if anyone actually cares enough to read this crap, they will be posted on the 20__th__ of every month, give or take a day. If I am extremely satisfied with the way a chapter turns out, and it is finished earlier than expected, I'll consider whether or not I'll post it early. In the mean time, I present chapter 3.5 of The Life Alchemist (it's 3.5 because it's short. Like Edward!) :)_

* * *

Rei's eyes filled with determination. "I swear, I _will_ protect the people of Xing, I _will _avenge my fallen parents, and I will _never_ let those people destroy my country."

Before those words could sink into Edward's mind, the door behind him swung open. It was Hawkeye. "Brigadier General Mustang! This letter just came in addressed to the new State Alchemist. It's from Fuhrer Grumman." She handed the envelope over to Rei.

Rei tore it open. "'We give the name 'Life' to thee, Rei'… what? What's this about?"

"That," Mustang said, "Is now your second name. Each State Alchemist is given a second name based on his or her own unique abilities. The name you bear is 'Life'."

"The Life Alchemist…" Rei said. She took out the silver pocket watch and clicked it open.

* * *

A week later, Rei found herself on a train with Mustang and the Elric brothers. She was able to receive permission from the Fuhrer to seek out the Amestrain terrorists. Mustang and the Elric brothers were ordered to "supervise," as a job as difficult as seeking terrorists isn't exactly safe.

* * *

"Damn it, Rei!" Mustang bellowed. "Why didn't you change into your uniform?"

"It was uncomfortable. How the hell am I supposed to fight in that thing? I like wearing these Xingese garbs a lot more. They're loose and easy to move around in! If I wore something tight like that military uniform, my movements would be stiff, so I would have to resort to using only alchemy and alkahestry. I don't think that will benefit me in any way."

"That reminds me!" Al suddenly said. "Can't you just use your alkahestry, rather than your alchemy? I remember that a good friend of mine was able to use it long range…"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. I used to be primarily dependent on my alchemy… so I never really learned how to use my alkahestry for anything other than medical purposes…"

"Oh, jeez…" Edward sighed. "Fine, we'll have to make a deal, Rei!" Edward thrust out his right arm toward Rei. "Okay… you can't use alchemy in any situation while you're under our supervision, you got it? Consider it an order from a superior officer."

Rei took her own hand and gripped Ed's. They shook. Rei looked up at Edward and said, "Yes sir."


End file.
